nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Loretta Lequigly
Loretta Lequigly is Skeeter's secondary light-green-skinned love interest and one of the minor characters from Doug. She was voiced by Fran Brill. History Loretta is from Yakestonia and can speak a few phrases of the language. She has crush on Skeeter. Loretta catches Skeeter's eyes and Doug is convinced that she is a liar, and Skeeter is believing everything she says. Doug ask Fentruck to try to catch Loretta in a lie. Personality Loretta is a mischievous, sweet, and passionate in a beautiful way. She also has a thing for Skeeter in the Nickelodeon series. Physical Appearance She has a light-green skin, green short hair, violet short sleeve shirt, red vest with a matching short knee length skirt, black leather belt, white socks, red and violet shoes, and white panties. Episode appearances *"Doug and the Little Liar" *"Doug's Garage Band" *"Doug's Great Beat War" *"Doug Tips the Scale" *"Doug's in the Money" *"Doug Throws a Party" Trivia *Loretta notably never reappeared in Disney's continuation of the series, but Patti mentions her in the episode "Doug Friend's Friend". Gallery Doug's Great Beet War.jpg Doug throws a Party (10).jpg Doug's Great Beet War (1).jpg Doug throws a Party (1).jpg Doug throws a Party (4).jpg Doug throws a Party (5).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (1).jpg Doug's Great Beet War (2).jpg Doug's Great Beet War (3).jpg Doug - S4E03 - Doug Door to Door ~ Doug Tips The Scale_0022.jpg Doug's Big Feet (1).jpg Doug throws a Party (3).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (2).jpg Doug throws a Party (13).jpg Doug and the Little Liar.jpg Doug and the Little Liar (3).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (4).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (5).jpg Doug's Great Beet War (4).jpg Doug throws a Party (6).jpg Doug throws a Party (9).jpg Doug throws a Party (7).png Doug throws a Party (8).jpg Doug throws a Party (11).jpg Doug In The Money.jpg Doug's Great Beet War (5).jpg Doug throws a Party (17).jpg Doug throws a Party (18).jpg Doug Throws a Party (20).jpg Doug Throws a Party (21).jpg Doug Throws a Party (22).jpg Doug Throws a Party (23).jpg Doug Throws a Party (24).jpg Doug Throws a Party (25).jpg Doug Throws a Party (26).jpg Doug Throws a Party (27).jpg Doug Throws a Party (28).jpg Doug Throws a Party (29).jpg Doug Throws a Party (30).jpg Doug Throws a Party (31).jpg Doug Throws a Party (32).jpg Doug Throws a Party (33).jpg Doug Throws a Party (34).jpg Doug Throws a Party (35).jpg Doug Throws a Party (36).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (6).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (8).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (9).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (12).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (13).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (14).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (15).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (17).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (18).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (19).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (20).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (21).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (23).jpg Doug and the Little Liar (24).jpg Category:Doug characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Teenagers Category:Characters with green hair